The Next Generations Konoha High
by Pinky19295
Summary: Himawari and her older brother Boruto are forced to move into a new city because of incident that had happened at their old school.
1. Chapter 1

This is my second Fan Fiction I ave ever made! I hope everyone enjoys it! This is suppoed to be a InoHima (Inojin x Himawari) Fan Fiction. So if there is any InoHima fans out there I hope you'll enjoy reading it.

Himawari Uzumaki: Canon daughter of Naruto and Hinata.

Boruto/Bolt Uzumaki: Canon son of Naruto and Hinata.

Hinata Uzumaki: Canon wife of Naruto.

Couples included:

All canon couples

Eventually:

BoruSara (Bolt x Sarada)

InoHima (Inojin x Himawari)

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(A/N)

Disclaimer: I do not own _Naruto _all rights goes to Masashi Kishimoto!

It was a bright sunny morning. It was clear blue skies. Not a cloud to block the bright warm sun. There was a Moving Truck on a road that carried a family of four. There was a blonde man inside of the drivers seat. And a beautiful young woman sitting inside of the passenger seat. And also two teenage kids were sitting in the middle. Separating the two adults. The two teenagers were a girl and a boy. The girl sat next to the blonde male while the boy sat next to the young navy blue haired woman.

The male driving was very handsome. He had short blonde hair, blue eyes and, a birthmark that resembles much of three fox whiskers on both sides of his face. He was wearing a white tank top with a pair of orange shorts. He also wore a wedding ring on his right index finger. meaning: he was married. His name was: Naruto Uzumaki!

Right next to him was a girl. She had long navy blue hair that spiked out on the back that was currently tied back with a yellow ribbon. She had an ahoge that looked similar to a stem of a leaf Her eyes were similar to the male's. They were blue. And she also had his birthmark. Except for three it was only two on both sides of her face. She was wearing a pink tee-shirt with a white skirt that went to her knees. Her name was: Himawari Uzumaki!

And next to her was a boy. He had long spiked hair, blue eyes and, also had the same birthmark as the girl did. He also had an ahoge that looked similar to a stem of a leaf. He was wearing a white tank top with a pair of red shorts. His name was Boruto Uzumaki!

And last but not least was the woman. She had straight navy blue long hair that was tied back with a hair band. She had straight bangs. She had a pearly white lilac eyes , creamy skin tone. She wore a lavender dress that went down pass the knees with a white button up shirt under it. Her name was: Hinata Uzumaki!

**Himawari's POV**

My name is: Himawari Uzumaki. I'm a 14 year old High-School student. Some say I'm quite young for it. I'm quite intelligent for my age. Inside of my last school I scored higher than everybody else inside of my class. And some times I'll help my big brother with some of his homework. My big brother is 2 years older than I am.

He loves to draw graffiti on people's fences, walls, houses and, everything else. My dad said he used to do that kind of stuff all the time. But that never stopped him from yelling at big brother for doing it though. Some times big brother will even use that against dad when he tries to punish him. Does it work? No! In fact: it only makes it worse. Sometimes father will give Boruto Onii-chan an even bigger punishment for talking back to him!

Sometimes father can be very strict with us. But we know he loves us.

Believe it or not as much as we look like our mother and father we're quite the opposites. While big brother likes to draw graffiti on things like father used to. He's much like mama. And while I look a lot more like mama I'm much more like father. It's quite weird how it works. But it does.

"Are we there yet?" Boruto complained. He hated long trips. Especially when there's a cramped car involved. "Almost." Naruto had reassured his son.

like Boruto Himawari also hated long car rides. They were so boring! There was nothing to do other than just sit there looking through a giant window. But one thing for sure she loved to go new places. To meet new people. To try out different things. So she couldn't wait to finally arrive to their new home!

"We're here!" Naruto chirped loudly. He opened the truck's door and jumped out. nearly falling but landed on both feet perfectly on the green grass. The feet had made a stomping sound.

Boruto had climbed over his sister to get to the open door. He had tried to do the same thing his father did by jumping out of the truck on both feet. But failed. He jumped out but ended up falling flat on his face and getting a nice big mouth full of grass. Boruto always tries to do the crazy things his father does.

Himawari simply crawled over the where her father was once sitting and climbed out of the huge truck. Naruto was laughing at Boruto for falling out of the truck. Boruto spat out the grass that was inside of his mouth and got up off the ground dusting himself off.

Hinata was about to get out of the truck to join the others when Naruto came running around the truck to her side. He had opened the door for his wife. He had stuck out a helping hand which Hinata had gratefully accepted by taking the hand that was offered to her. She had finally got out of the truck with the help of her husband.

The family had walked to their new home. They walked through a stone path. Naruto was at the door searching for the key he had inside of his pocket. When he finally found it he stuck the key inside of the hole and turned it. When there was finally "click" he had took the key out of the whole and put it back into his pocket.

They finally walked inside of the house. Naruto flicked a switch that turned on the lights. The room was very empty. The floors were made of wood. And the walls were painted a mint green. Walking a little more inside of their new home. Hinata had walked up to the sliding glass doors that was trimmed with wood and looked out of them. They could have had a good view of the city if it wasn't for the concrete wall blocking the view. You could easily see that that side of the house didn't have any grass on it. Their ceiling was made out of wood.

The house was small. But it was bigger then their last one. You couldn't even call it a "house" it was just a small apartment. It only had one bedroom and one bathroom. Of course their parents took the room. The siblings had to take turns on who gets the couch and who got the floor. Their small apartment wasn't big enough to fit another bed. So one got the couch while the other had to stack a bunch of pillows and blankets on the floor to sleep. When they were young enough they mostly slept with their parents. But once they were older they couldn't do that anymore.

The small house had an upstairs where the rooms would be located at. "I get the biggest room!" Boruto exclaimed. "No I get it!" Himawari fought. The both of them were fighting about who gets the bigger room. Naruto was starting to get annoyed with all of it and decided to break it up by saying "We get the bigger room." Naruto reasoned with his kids. A small pout formed on Boruto's face. But eventually went away at the thought "I get the second biggest room!" Boruto said determinedly. The kids were back at the fighting over the biggest room again. The siblings dashed upstairs.

The little house had three rooms and two bathrooms. Thankfully. To the siblings disappointment and relief all except for one room were the same size. It was a disappointment because there was only one big room and a relief so that if one of them got a big room the other would have to sleep inside of the small one.

After exploring the house they all had to get stuff and move it inside of the house. Naruto unlatched the door behind the Moving Truck. The door opened with a loud screech. And made a loud noise when it finally opened all the way. Naruto grabbed a heavy box and gave it to Boruto to carry inside of their new home. Naruto gave both the girls a light small box to carry in. Naruto grabbed one and did the same. This went on forever until they finally got to the furniture.

Naruto grabbed the sofa and hauled it off to the living room where Hinata was. The sofa was made out mahogany with a yellow cushion. Hinata was taking a break since she was putting away things all day. She looked over to the door where she seen her husband struggling with the sofa. After what seemed like forever he finally was able to get the sofa thought the door. Naruto placed the sofa inside of the living room.

"Hmm." Hinata hummed silently while tapping her finger on her chin. She looked at where the sofa was but she didn't think it looked right. "Move it more to the left." Hinata told her husband. Naruto listened to her and moved it to the left of the room. Hinata looked at it and still felt a bit displeased. "Move it a little more to the right." Hinata once again told her husband. And like before he did just that.

This had went on forever until. "There!" Hinata finally said after driving her husband crazy from all the moving around. "This is where it was to begin with!" Naruto complained at his wife's change of thought. Hinata simply put her left hand on her hip and said "Don't make me change my mind." Hinata said intimidatingly. After that Naruto had fell silent not wanting to move the stupid thing until it ended up inside of the same place again.

After that They finally brought in the rest of the furniture. after a while they finally had everything inside of the house. Most of the stuff was still in boxes and needed to be put away. But they decided to take what was the rest of the day off.

Chapter 1 complete! I hope everyone enjoyed it! I'm sorry if it's not very good. It wasn't exacly "planned" or anything. I didn't even want to do it yet. It sort of just happened. But either way. Here it is! Please tell me if you liked/loved it and I will continue. It doesn't matter how many people.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter of: _Next Generation's Konoha High_. I'm sorry that it took so long to post! The first part was supposed to be a part of the first chapter but forgot to put it in. (And that people is why you double think your work before posting it unless it turns out to be a big mess like this did!)

Inojin Yamanaka: Canon son of: Sai and Ino

Sarada Uchiha: Canon daughter of Sasuke and Sakura

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(A/N)

After getting most of their stuff inside of the house it was already dark outside. The girls, was inside of the kitchen cooking their dinner. The boys were sitting in the family room waiting for their food to finally be ready. They didn't even get to eat because they were so busy with unloading the truck.

Boruto was lying on the yellow three seated couch playing a Game Boy. Naruto was sitting on the yellow sofa. He had his feet resting on the yellow foot stool that was standing in front of the sofa. Naruto was fast asleep. He was silently snoring. His arm was leaning over the side of the armrest while his other arm was resting on his lap.

Himawari was inside of the kitchen helping her mother make their dinner. Hinata wanted to make something easy and wouldn't take too much time to cook. Since the boys were complaining they were dying of hunger. The girls were making a simple stew. They both had on white aprons and scarf over their heads. While both had their hair tied back to make sure their hair would get in the way of their faces when cooking.

Himawari was cutting the vegetables and Hinata was stirring the soup with a wooden spoon to make sure it doesn't burn. After a while the stew was finally done. Himawari had gotten out some bowls that were still inside of a box. The bowls were wrapped inside of bubble wrap to make sure they didn't break on the long trip.

After Himawari had gotten the bowls out of the box she tore off the wrapping that was covering it and placed it on the counter. She had gotten four bowls out. Hinata had grabbed the bowls her daughter had gotten out and brought them over to the pot the stew was in. She had got a yodel and dipped it inside of stew and poured it inside of the bowls.

Himawari had pulled off her apron and scarf and left the kitchen. She had announced that dinner was ready to the two boys inside of the next room. Boruto had quickly got into a sitting position. Naruto made a loud snore while waking up "What?" Naruto said drowsy. Naruto had sat up straight wiping away the drool that was rolling down his chin.

Both Hinata and Himawari had brought in the bowls of stew and handing them to starving boys. It didn't take long for the boys to finally start digging into their meals. The girls sat on the couch with Boruto.

Hinata wasn't even able to get one bite into her mouth before she had two bowls stuck into her face "More please!" Both of her boys said at the same time. She had put down her bowl on the table that was in front of her. She had gotten up where she was sitting and took the two bowls. Luckily for her the second bowl never gets ate as fast. So she was able to enjoy her meal.

After they had eaten the girls went into the kitchen to wash the dishes and clean up the mess. While the boys grabbed the rest of the stuff that belonged inside of the house and brought it in so people didn't go and steal it all. After everything was inside Naruto had locked up the truck for the night until tomorrow.

When they finally got back in it was already time for bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 <strong>

The next day had came, and gone and now the two teenagers were starting their first day at Konoha High.

Himawari brushed through her long midnight blue locks before tying the big yellow ribbon into a bow pulling her hair back and out of her face. She had turned around to see her school uniform spread out on her bed. She walked over to her bed ready to put it on.

Boruto had already put his uniform on and was already downstairs eating his breakfast. They already had most of their stuff unpacked and put away. They no longer had the moving truck anymore.

They had neighbors that gladly helped them with their stuff. And it so happens that their neighbors were also best friends with the two teenagers parents.

To Boruto's enjoyment they had a daughter around his age. But to his displeasure her mother was as strong as an ox. She lifted an entire fridge onto her back and didn't even struggle with it! While the two teenagers were both either scared or shocked. Their parents acted as if everything was normal. Where they used to live the girls couldn't even lift a grocery bag let alone lift an entire fridge! And they also learned that she used to beat the hell out their father when they were little.

And the father was an ex-criminal since he was only thirteen (13) and did time in jail when he was seventeen (17) and even tried to kill their father at one point. And their father was still the best of friends with the guy. Their mother wasn't really _friends _with him since she doesn't really know him very well.

This information kind of made both Boruto and Himawari scared of being around them.

They both had finished their breakfast and got their schoolbags and lunch and ran out the door.

The siblings finally reached their new school. The two kids stared at the very large building right in front of them. The school yard had a giant metal gate surrounding it. Outside, of the gate had a giant sign saying _Konoha High School_.

This school was nothing like their other. It didn't have a giant gate covering the yard. Nor was the school _that_ big. Their last school was very small compared to this one.

The gate's door was still wide open so the school kids could walk through. The siblings looked at each other before walking inside of it. They just hoped that it would end up better than their last school...

* * *

><p>The siblings both walked the stone path to the entrance of their new school.<p>

They both took in their surrounding area. Picnic tables made out of stone stood on the freshly cut green grass. They must get really hot during the summer. They could see many trees inside of the distance of the school building. And bushes surrounding the building there was much more but they couldn't make out most of the things. But they knew one thing for sure: It was entirely different from their other school they went to.

The two finally reached their destination. Boruto and Himawari both opened the two doors. There was a wave of kids walking the halls it looked almost impossible to even get through them. But the siblings were willing to take a chance. They both tried to make their way through the crowed. Boruto kept his hand linked to his little sister's arm not wanting to lose her inside of the crowed but failed miserably. The crowed of school kids forced them apart.

The pushing and shoving seemed to last forever until the school bell rang. Almost instantly all the kids seemed to disappear. Most likely to their needed classes but it didn't seem to help the siblings. Both of them were in different hallways than the other.

* * *

><p>Boruto walked aimlessly around the large halls not knowing where he was. The school was practically like a maze. He was hoping he could find either his sister or the class he was supposed to be in. It would be pretty bad to miss class on your very first day.<p>

* * *

><p>Himawari was starting to get a little worried. She hasn't come across her brother or the class that she was supposed to be inside of. She turned a corner and saw a staircase only to realize that they were the same stairs she passed... "I'm lost." She sighed and hung her head in depression. She was about to walk down the stairs when she felt something collide with her. Her, and the other fell roughly down the small set of stairs.<p>

* * *

><p>Boruto was still walking the aimless path for what seemed like an hour now! He looked at his watch to see how long he's been walking only to see it was only three (3) minutes. He wasn't really paying attention when he collided with someone.<p>

He fell backwards his head was greeted by the cold hard floor "Watch where you're going!" He heard a girl yell angrily most likely the one that he had collided with. He groaned and propped himself up with one hand and nursed his aching head with the other. His eyes were closed tightly.

When he finally regained himself he looked at who he had run into. His eyes went wide when he realized who she was. She was none other than the daughter of the pink haired Ox (That's not meant to be an insult incase if any fans are offended by that.) and the ex-thief! Sarada Uchiha!

The girl propped herself up in the same fashion the blonde did except she didn't nurse her head with the other hand she used her free hand to prop her red glasses back onto her nose. She had tucked a black piece of hair behind her ear that was annoyingly dangling in front of her face.

When she finally got herself composed she looked at the person who knocked her over. Her black eyes looked over him. He seemed familiar to her but she doesn't recall where she had seen him before. "Have we met before?" She asked the familiar blonde.

He looked at her for awhile before answering "You helped us move into our new home remember? We're neighbors!" He answered her question. Slightly yelling at the end; she, finally looked at him in realization. "Oh. You're that stupid boy who kept staring at me." She said a little irritated. Sarada was mostly helping out his younger sister. So she wasn't paying much mind to the blonde.

She finally stood up and brushed off her now-dirty-uniform. After she was done with that she headed for her class that she was late to because of the stupid boy. But before she could go any further she was stopped by the said boy. "Hey! Could you help me find the way to my class?" Boruto asked. He needed to get to his class but he got lost. This was his only chance of actually finding it. "Just follow me." Was the only thing she said before stalked off. Boruto got to his feet and followed her.

* * *

><p>Himawari groaned as she felt a very heavy weight on her most likely the person that ran into her. Papers and books were scattered all over the floor. Again, most likely the person that ran into her.<p>

She felt the weight lift off of her yet she still felt as if a person was on top of her. She opened her eyes only to see green one's staring back at her. His long blonde locks that, was tied back with a red hair band tickled her face. But the thing she noticed first was that his skin was very pale. It was as if he had never even seen the sun.

After what seemed like forever he finally got off her. She was now able to sit up. She rubbed the back of her head with her hand to ease pain. She had felt a lump forming on the back of her head.

When the blonde finally got onto both of his feet he had placed his hand in front of her "Need help?" He asked the girl that was still sitting on the ground. She looked at the given hand before taking it "Thank you." She said gratefully while taking his hand into her own.

The two teenagers got to their feet only to get on their knees. There was, still papers and books scattered all over the floor that needed to be picked up. Himawari decided to help the green eyed boy out.

After they finally got the last of the papers Himawari had gave him the books she had picked up. He had thanked her for the help.

He was about to turn heels and walk away before he remembered he didn't even know the woman's name. "Oh by the way my name is Inojin Yamanaka what's yours?" Inojin asked the blue haired girl. "My name's Himawari Uzumaki." Himawari answered his question. "Well. It was nice... _running_ into you Hima-chan but I really need to get going."

He ran off inside of the opposite direction of her. She smiled at the direction the boy ran. After awhile that smile became a frown after she had realized that she was lost and her only guide was long gone...

She had taken a chance and ran inside of the same direction the blonde had run into in hopes she'll find him again. And maybe the class she was supposed to be in.

* * *

><p>That's the end of this chapter! I'm very sorry that it took so long! And I know you guysgirls were getting tired of me taking so long with this chapter.

Don't worry I'm not thinking about discontinuing this Fan fiction. It's just taking me a long time to write it. That's all!

I hope everyone enjoyed it though. I hope it'll keep improving the more I write it. Because so far it sucks! But I'm glad that all of you enjoyed it and wanted me to continue it.

Please tell me if there are any mistakes I made so I can fix them in the future!


End file.
